Sentimientos de colores
by VampireGeline
Summary: Era el 11 de junio, hacia buen tiempo. ¿Mi nombre? Isabella, Isabella Swan, y tengo 17 años. Vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks...algo extraño pero bonito si sabias apreciarlo,
1. Chapter 1

Era el 11 de junio, hacia buen tiempo. ¿Mi nombre? Bella, Isabella Swan, y tengo 17 años. Vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra llamado Castle Combe, un lugar hermoso para caminatas y paseos debajo de un luminoso día.

El día era soleado cuando me levante, mire el reloj y marcaba las seis AM, me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha y arreglarme para ir a clases. Cuando Salí del baño, como era de esperarse, mi mama ya me apuraba para que terminara de vestirme.

Salí del cuarto con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa roja de manga corta y brillos en la parte de en frente. Solo me había maquillado las pestañas y colocado un poco de brillo labial y mi mama ya me regañaba que nadie se fijaría en mí porque parecía un payaso, pero ahora lo único que no necesitaba en mi vida era que alguien se fijara en mí, ya había tenido suficiente de eso por un tiempo.

Desayune el cereal lo más rápido que pude, tome mi mochila y cheque que no me faltara nada, al tocar mi muñeca, note que no traía mi luna; mi luna, era un dije dorado que siempre llevaba alrededor de la muñeca derecha junto con una cadena del mismo color.

Ahora si estaba lista; Salí corriendo de la casa hacia el auto de mi mama.

-Ya estoy aquí, vámonos.

-Isa, ojala te tardaras menos en salir, así tal vez llegaría temprano al trabajo.

Ella sabía muy bien que no me gustaba que me dijeran Isa, me gustaba que me llamaran Bella,asi que no le conteste, no quería empezar el día enojada con mi mama, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de cabello castaño; más oscuro que mi largo café chocolatoso; que me llegaba hasta media espalda, y unos ojos verdes igual que los míos; de estatura un poco más baja que mi 1.60m y delgada igual que yo, en pocas palabras era mucho más hermosa que yo; su nombre, Renee Swan.

Llegamos a mi escuela, un edificio hecho de ladrillo rojo sin pintar, no muy grande.

-Adiós, mama.

-Adiós Isa.

Gruñí un poco; otra vez me había llamado Isa.

Camine hacia la entrada y me encontré a Angela, una chica de pelo corto hasta los hombros y negro, de unos ojos cafés grandes pero inocentes, delgada y una de mis mejores amigas, bueno la única que tenia ahora.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana, Bella?- me pregunto ella.

-De lo más aburrido- conteste yo- me la pase los dos días en mi casa.

La conversación transcurrió hasta la entrada del salón de clases, en donde me quede parada con la mirada fija en el. Angela que venía detrás, choco con migo.

-¿Bella, estas bien?- una vez que se hubo pasado al frente mío.

-Lo has visto – conteste yo como hipnotizada.

Angela siguió mi mirada y también se quedo ahí, parada a lado mío. Parecíamos dos niñas que acababan de encontrar una nueva barbie.

El chico volteo y mi mirada se cruzo con la de él; lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, realmente fueron solo unos segundos, que terminaron con la campana de clase. Eso me saco de mi ensoñación y tome a Angela del brazo llevándola a nuestros asientos; a lado del nuevo chico.

Cuando nos sentamos, entraba como toda una diosa Jessica, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, como dos pedazos de cielo, y un cuerpo delgado pero perfecto. No tardo en darse cuenta de la presencia del nuevo chico y fue a sentarse delante de él.

-Hola- saludo Jessica.

-Hola-saludo él un poco tarde y con desgano.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Edward.

Al escuchar su nombre, no pude evitar girarme un poco para verlo, y como si lo hubiera llamado, el también volteo un poco.

-Hola-me dijo con una voz dulce

-Hola-conteste yo como tonta

Me sonrió y yo empecé a tartamudear, hasta que Angela me sacudió por el brazo y Jessica a hablarle a Edward otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

-Yo me llamo Jessica-le dijo inclinándose hacia el-por si necesitas algo.

-Si, gracias- le contesto recargándose en su asiento.

El maestro entro en clase y puso fin a su conversación; empezamos a estudiar historia, que no es una de mis materias favoritas, pero era la mejor para distraerse.

-¿Oye?-me dijo alguien en susurros

Voltee para ver quién era, y me sorprendí al ver que era Edwardquien me llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte también en susurros.

-Me preguntaba si no te sobraría un cuaderno, es que no he traído nada para los apuntes.

-Si, cla…claro

Saque un cuaderno de mi mochila, y cuando iba a entregárselo me di cuenta de que ya había uno frente a él.

-Ya tiene uno,…Isa- contesto con burla Jessica

Ya no aguantaba a Jess; pero el enojo se disperso cuando vi la sonrisa que me daba Edward.

Las clases transcurrieron bastante rápido y Edward no volvió a hablarme, ¿le habré parecido una tonta que tiene problemas para hablar?

Por fin sonó la campana de salida, después de muchas miradas al reloj de encima del pizarrón. Comencé a recoger mis cosas.

-Vamos Bella- me dijo Angela

Al pasar junto Edward nos siguió con la mirada y se apresuro a devolverle el cuaderno a Jessica, la cual lo recibió con un coqueto, gracias, que él ni siquiera escucho.

Camino detrás de nosotras desde que salió del salón y aun también después de salir de la escuela.

-¿Porque nos sigue?-pregunto algo asustada Angela

-No sé, tal vez le gustaste-le conteste riéndome

Angela me dio un codazo en las costillas y yo empecé a reírme más, hasta que mi risa se mezclo con otra, más dulce y que era notorio que no era de Angela. Las dos nos volteamos y vimos que Edward se estaba riendo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo mirábamos dejo de reírse y paso rápido por nuestro lado derecho.

-¡hey¡- le grite yo

El no pareció oírme así que le seguí, le tome del brazo y lo gire; sus ojos me impactaron como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima, eran tan negros que no se distinguía la pupila del iris; parecían dos fosos en los que me vi atrapada por un segundo. Segundo que me sirvió para ver la tristeza que ocupaba su vida. Lo que me pareció una eternidad acabo de repente.

-¿estas ahí?... ¿que quieres?- pregunto Edward

-¿eh?... ah… se me ha olvidado

-perfecto - dijo moviendo las manos hacia el cielo – primero me gritas y luego te me quedas viendo como una friki.

-es que tu,… nos seguías y luego te has reído de nosotras, ¿Por qué?

-en primera, no las he seguido, en donde yo vivo esta en esta dirección, y segundo, no me reía de ustedes, me he acordado de algo eso es todo, y luego esta que te me has quedado viendo como bicho raro, ¿se puede saber porque has hecho eso?

-es que tus ojos… hay tanto… dicen cosas de ti.

Al instante él se puso tenso, como si yo hubiera descubierto algo que no debía. Pero se relajo y sonrió burlonamente.

-¿tu amiga está mal de la cabeza?-le pregunto a Angela

-ella está bien, déjala en paz-contesto con enojo.

-mal de la cabeza, pero si yo no he sido el que nos ha seguido, ¿sabes qué?, si estoy mal de la cabeza, pero por haber creído que se podía hablar contigo- estaba tan enojada que si no salía de ahí , podría decirle algo que lamentaría después-¿nos vamos?-pregunte a Angela

-claro- contesto con una sonrisa al pasar a Edward

Caminamos y el también volvió a andar, no me molesto al principio pero después si, era algo molesto traerlo a espaldas nuestras, daba miedo.

-podrías no ir detrás nuestro, es algo molesto-dije yo algo exasperada

-¿si quieres, puedes acompañarnos?-sugirió Angela

-bien pero no hablare con ustedes-dijo entre dientes.

Todo el camino hasta casa de Angela lo hizo en silencio. Yo me despedí de ella, volteo en la entrada de su casa y despidió con un gesto de mano a Edward también.

Ella entro y yo seguí caminando, con Edward a mi lado.

-¿en dónde vives?-pregunte yo para hacer plática.

-me dieron esta dirección, y me dijeron que era por aquí.

Saco un papel de su bolsillo trasero y me lo enseño. No podía ser posible, era impensable.

-¡esto debe estar mal!-exclame yo

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿la dirección no existe?-pregunto preocupado

-eres mi vecino

No podía ser, la señora Masen no tenia familia, ¿o será que nunca lo supimos?

-bien, eso significa que tendré que acostumbrarme a venir contigo y soportar tu risa

-wow, para tu carro, quien ha dicho que podías venir con nosotras

-bien, entonces entiendo qué prefieres que venga a tus espaldas.

Que nos acompañara no era una idea que me agradara, pero traerlo justo detrás era algo que no quería volver a experimentar.

-está bien, no me queda de otra-dije avanzando más rápido

-tranquila era broma-dijo alcanzándome-¿podríamos empezar de nuevo?-dijo

-¿por favor?- pidió al ver que yo no contestaba.

-bien-conteste girándome

-soy Edward Cullen- dijo ofreciéndome la mano

-Isabella Swan - conteste estirando la mía.

El la tomo y beso el dorso mi mano

-puedes llamarme Bella, si quieres-dije yo mientras contemplaba sus labios en mi mano.

-Isabella prefiero yo-dijo alzando la vista hacia mí.

Sus ojos volvieron a atraparme, pero ahora tenían un brillo, que lo hacía parecer más joven y guapo; me dieron las ganas de acomodarle el cabello que se había salido de lugar por la brisa, pero contuve el impulso de levantar la mano en esa dirección.

-¿sigues aquí?

La pregunta me saco de mi ensoñación y me devolvió a la tierra, el ya había soltado mi mano, aunque yo estaba más cerca del ahora. Me separe y comencé a caminar de nuevo.

-pareces perderte cuando te miro-dijo él con un tono dulce en su voz

No quería contestar su pregunta, así que le hice otra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-unos cuantos años, luego me iré a conocer el mundo.

-yo también he querido viajar

-pues espero que algún día puedas hacerlo-dijo deteniéndose.

Mire a mi alrededor y note que habíamos llegado a mi casa, cuando voltee para despedirme vi que el cerraba la puerta de su casa.

-pero que grosero-dije en voz baja

**Hola bueno esta es la primer historia que publico espero que les vaya gustando y si tienen algun comentario o ven qe haya algun error o falta de otrografia no duden en dejarme un RR **


	3. Chapter 3

Mi mama estaba en su pequeña, pero bien equipada y distribuida, cocina haciendo lo que parecía ser bistec encebollado.

-ya llegue mama

-bien Isa, ayúdame a poner la mesa

Por primera vez y por alguna extraña razón no me molesto que me dijera Isa, no me ha encantado, pero no le encontré el lado malo esta vez. Fui por los cuatro cubiertos y dos vasos, coloque la jarra de agua de Jamaica en el centro de la mesa junto con la servilleta para tortillas con unas cuantas dentro.

Al terminar la comida ayude a lavar los platos y subí a mi habitación a hacer la tarea, después de un rato con algebra me aburrí y decidí tomar un baño.

Ya dentro me depile las piernas y axilas, me enjabone y enjuague el pelo y el cuerpo y salí envuelta en una toalla hacia mi cuarto otra vez; empecé a cambiarme colocándome mi pijama y secándome el pelo, cuando gire hacia la ventana me di cuenta de que Edward estaba en la ventana de su cuarto, pero para mi suerte estaba de espaldas y…, ¡oh por dios!, no traía camisa y dejaba al desnudo sus torneados brazos y espalda. Me quede ahí como dos minutos, observando la belleza de su cuerpo, cuando volteo mientras se colocaba una playera. Yo como loca intente cerrar la persiana de mi ventana y eso solo hizo que el se riera; por fin logre correr la persiana y respire profundo, solo esperaba que el no hubiera estado observando como yo lo había observado a el.

Después del penoso momento me metí en las sabanas e intente dormirme, después de unos minutos lo logre. Amanecí con un tremendo dolor de cabeza que incremento cuando vi que el reloj marcaba cuarto para las siete.

¿Y si no iba?, por un segundo esa pregunta ocupo mi mente, así ya no tendría que soportar a Edward, pero justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me asome por la ventana y ahí estaba el, tan perfecto. El volteo hacia arriba y me saludo.

-pensé que podrías acompañarme a la escuela-grito.

-en unos minutos bajo-conteste sin pensarlo dos veces.

Agarre lo primero que encontré de ropa pero cuidando que nada desencajara, abrí la puerta y me encontré otra vez con esos ojos negros tan profundos que me hacían perder la noción del tiempo.

-buenos días – me dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a tomar mi mano para besarme el dorso de ella.

Me estremecí cuando sentí el rose de su boca en mi piel y me miro a los ojos. Al levantarse quedo a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, quería cerrar ese pequeño espacio que quedaba entre los dos y así lo hizo; ahora tenía que ver un poco hacia arriba para poder mirarlo a los ojos y justo cuando iba a pararme de puntitas para besarlo sonó mi teléfono.

Era un texto de Angela, quería saber porque no había llegado a la escuela aun. Cerré el teléfono y voltee a ver a Edward que todavía seguía en el mismo lugar.

-tenemos que ir a clases – dije con la voz entrecortada y pasando saliva

Por unos segundos el no se movió, me miro mas dulcemente y yo me olvide de todo.

-sí, creo que debemos ir a clases – dijo acariciándome suavemente la mejilla - , pero ¿de verdad quieres ir a la escuela?

Que me pedía, ¿Qué me saltara un día de clases y me quedara con él?, bueno no era tan diferente a mi plan de la mañana salvo que él no estaba contemplado en eso.

-si,…quiero – logre decir

-bien – dijo algo desilusionado y dejando caer la mano que había estado en mi mejilla.

Empecé a caminar en la calle cuando él me detuvo.

-espera- me dijo – no iremos caminando, tengo coche.

Cuando voltee esperaba ver algo simple, no un pequeño volvo plateado.

-¡demonios!, ¿eso es tuyo?

- sí, ¿que te parece?

- es de lo más genial tu auto, debió haberte costado demasiado.

-pues si algo- contesto como si no fuera la gran cosa- ¿subes?-pregunto abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

- am… sí, claro

Subí al carro y no podía creer lo hermoso que era por dentro, aunque me sentía algo incomoda, ya que sentía que yo no encajaba con este tipo de cosas.

El subió y encendió el motor que emitió un ronroneo. Todo el camino me concentre en lo que acababa de pasar en la puerta de mi casa, casi besaba a Edward Cullen, pero ese mensaje de Angela lo arruino todo.

-¿oye estas bien?- pregunto el de pronto

-sí, claro, ¿Por qué?

-no lo sé, te veías un poco distraída y triste o ¿estas enojada por lo que paso hace un rato?

¿Por qué estaría enojada?, casi lo besaba, no era razón para estar enojada, sin embargo no fue esta mi repuesta.

-si un poco – me oí decir

-lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar.

- no, no es eso es solo…nada.

Ya no sabía que decirle, era el segundo día que lo conocía y casi me le arrojaba a los brazos, que me sucedía, debería de guardar mi distancia para no cometer más errores.

El no volvió a hablar en todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la escuela.

-mira- dijo girándose hacia mi- no sé que paso en tu casa, fue un impulso, no pude controlarme; espero y me perdones. ¿Amigos?-dijo extendiendo una mano aunque no se veía tan convencido.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo no podía ni ser su amiga. El era un extraño para mí y una amenaza para mi corazón, así que abrí la puerta del carro y salí corriendo hacia la puerta de la escuela. Cuando estuve a una buena distancia voltee y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, el me veía tan fijamente como si perderme de vista fuera algo tan aterrador. Jake se atravesó entre mi mirada y la de Edward y así yo pude respirar.

-hola Bella- me dijo con una sonrisa tan blanca y hermosa que me distrajo por unos segundos.

- hola Jake, ¿como estas?

-bien, oye me preguntaba si ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo esta noche?

-sí, claro, hace mucho que no salgo, ¿a que hora?- pregunte

- a las ocho paso por ti a tu casa ¿te parece bien?, solo andaremos por el pueblo.

-¡perfecto¡-dije con una sonrisa tan seductora que por un momento creí que había regresado a la normalidad.

Pero mi normalidad termino cuando Edward llego al salón y se sentó en su lugar a lado mío.

-la has dejado en mi asiento- dijo él con una pequeña pluma negra en la mano.

Era la pluma más hermosa que había visto, se veía tan suave y frágil.

-creí que era de algún cuervo o algo parecido pero no vi ninguno cuando Salí del auto, así que debe ser tuya.

-no, mía no es no tengo plumas ni negras ni de ningún otro color.

Me gire para hablar con Angela que ni siquiera la había saludado, y tenía que contarle lo de Jake.

-Angela, esta noche voy a salir con Jake

-¿¡Jake!-dijo sorprendida-¿el chico de ojos almendrados y cabello oscuro?

- sí, el. Pasara por mí a las 8 a mi casa. ¿Tu que piensas?-pregunte preocupada.

- que tienes la mejor suerte de todas, de eso no hay duda.

-¿suerte?-dijo una voz arrogante- creo que eso es una de las cosas que te faltan en tu miserable vida.

No me había dado cuenta de que Jessica había entrado, y eso era difícil. Había conseguido humillarme enfrente de mi amiga, y lo peor, de Edward.

-si suerte-contesto Angela- Jake la ha invitado a salir.

-sí, claro pero eso ha de haber sido después del cortón que le he dado yo cuando me lo ha pedido, que lastima que hayas sido el premio de consolación. Aunque bueno, no se te puede llamar premio-dijo riéndose tan fuerte que todos se giraron a verla.

Ella solo sonrió y todos volvieron a acomodarse en sus asientos. De reojo pude ver como ella le pasaba un papelito a Edward y él lo abría. El profesor entro en clase y fue así como puede dejar de pensar en Edward y en mi cita con Jake y concentrarme en los libros.

Comencé a fantasear con Edward cuando las clases se tornaron aburridas; Edward me llevaba en su precioso coche al cine en lugar de Jake, me tomaba de la mano cuando yo bajaba del coche y me la besaba, se portaba como un caballero. Me demore en esa imagen y en como pronunciaba mi apellido: "Swan"… "Swan"..." ¡Swan!", no era Edward, era el profesor Lankest.

-¿si profesor?- respondí un tanto avergonzada.

-podría repetir lo que acabo de decir

-ah...eh...no escuche podría repetirlo

-¡No¡ no voy a repetirlo señorita Swan, y haga el favor de salir del salón por el resto de las clases.

-Pero yo…

-¡Fuera¡- repitió el

Tome mis cosas y Salí del salón con la cabeza baja.

-Ves, suerte es lo que te falta- decía en voz baja Jessica.

El maestro había retomado la clase mientras yo abría la puerta, de repente se escucho un la canción de un celular y el maestro volvió a enojarse. Yo ya estaba fuera del salón cuando escuche que volvía a sacar a alguien.

Me encamine a las escaleras cuando vi que la puerta se abría de nuevo y vi quien era el segundo regañado, nada menos que Edward Cullen. Es que en verdad no tenía suerte.

Apresure el paso al bajar las escaleras y escuche que me llamaban y eso hizo que casi corriera, pero para mi desgracia mi mochila se atoro en uno de los espacios de la escalera y me jalo hacia atrás, caí de espalda en el suelo y solo pude oír como bajaban la escalera más rápido.

-¿estas bien Ángel?-pregunto él con tanta preocupación.

-si, como… ¿como me ha llamado?

-yo… he…Ángel.- dijo tan dulcemente que no pude decirle nada- deja que te ayude.

Me ayudo a levantarme y volvimos a quedar cerca uno del otro.

-¿Por qué Ángel?

-porque en tu nombre Bella, en lo único que me recuerda es a un bello ángel y luego recordé la pluma que encontré en mi carro aunque es negra pero me pareció que encajaba el nombre.

Ya no pude decir nada, me quede muda con lo que el acababa de decirme. Pero el rompió el silencio.

-te llevare a tu casa- dijo

Yo no pude discutirle, todavía estaba sorprendida por como me había llamado. Llegamos a su coche y como en la mañana me abrió la puerta, una vez dentro me arrepentí de haber ido con él.

-¿enserio que estas bien?, no me has dicho nada desde hace un rato.

-es que no se que decirte, eso es todo.

El paro cuando llegamos a mi casa, baje rápidamente del carro pero la puerta del copiloto había quedado lejos de la puerta de mi casa así que el llego antes que yo. Abrí la puerta y gire para despedirme.

-gracias por haberme traído.

Entre en la casa y cerraba la puerta pero él lo impidió.

-perdona por todo lo que ha pasado hoy, y lo siento pero ya no puedo decirte Isabella, para mi eres Ángel y ya no puedo cambiar eso.

Volvió a acariciar mi mejilla como esta mañana hasta poner su mano en mi nuca y la otra cerca de mis labios, ya no tenía escapatoria; el comenzaba a acercarse a mi hasta que yo ya podía sentir su aliento rozando mi boca, ahí demoro unos cuantos segundos, probando como reaccionaba, y justo cuando sus labios iban a tocar los míos logre girar la cabeza y su beso termino en mi mejilla. Aproveche su confusión para retroceder y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

**Hola se que estan un poco cortos los capitulos pero ire haciendolos mas grandes entre mas inspiracion me vaya dando. Dejen comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

Esto ya no estaba bien, no podía dejarme llevar por una persona que apenas conocía y de la que no sabía nada, debía ponerle un fin a esto, y ahora era el momento, ya no volvería a hablarle a Edward nunca más.

Cuando llego mi mama me metí a bañar, no quería que notara que estaba mal, no estaba de humor para preguntas.

Al salir del baño me sentí un poco más renovada mire el reloj y recordé mi cita con Jake; corrí por todo mi cuarto buscando que ponerme, que haría en media hora no estaría lista, como pude olvidarlo solo había una razón por la cual lo había olvidado: Edward.

Sorprendentemente termine diez minutos antes de que el llegara; me coloque unas medias negras, un short de mezclilla, una blusa negra holgada que dejaba uno de mis hombros al descubierto y unos botines sin tacón negros que, me coloque solo lo necesario de maquillaje y baje a la sala a esperar.

-¿saldrás?- pregunto mi mama

-si, un chico de mi grado me invito a salir, ¿te parece bien?

-si, está bien, solo no regreses muy tarde, ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-es Jake mama

-um… bien, no hagas ninguna estupidez de la que luego tengas que arrepentirte.

-¡Mama!

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo tocaron a la puerta y yo casi corrí a abrirle a Jake.

-¡estoy lis…!-no pude completar la frase al ver que quien estaba en la puerta no era Jake era Edward.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-solo quería ver si podíamos salir esta noche

-pues no puedo, como puedes ver estoy arreglada para salir,-dije señalando mi ropa-pero no contigo.

-te vez preciosa- dijo haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario.

-pues gracias-dije aun con enfado.

No tardo ni unos segundos más en llegar Jake en su bonita Hummer blanca, aunque sinceramente me gustaban más los deportivos.

-bueno si me disculpas tengo que salir.

Pase a su lado y cerré la puerta de la casa, corrí hasta la puerta del copiloto y salude a Jake con un beso en la mejilla.

-Vaya parece que estas muy animada hoy-me dijo con una sonrisa- mira te he traído esto.

Del asiento trasero cogió una hermosa rosa del color de la sangre, algo tan precioso que era imposible no babear.

-es hermosa, nunca antes había visto algo así, parece haber sido sumergida en sangre-dije tomando la rosa entre mis manos.

Voltee a ver si Edward seguía en la puerta pero para mí desilusión se había marchado.

-bien ahora podemos irnos-dijo Jake encendiendo el motor de la Hummer-abróchate tu cinturón no quiero que nos den una multa por eso.

Todo el camino se nos fue sumergido en el silencio, yo venía tarareando las canciones que pasaban en la radio y Jake solo miraba al frente.

Al fin llegamos a la plaza que estaba en el centro del pequeño pero hermoso pueblo donde residía.

Jake bajo primero y luego me ayudo a bajar ya que el suelo estaba un poco lejos del auto.

-bien, caminemos un rato- dijo tomándome de la cintura y caminando.

Comenzamos a caminar por la plaza y terminamos yendo hacia un precioso jardín que en su centro contenía una hermosa fuente y un par de bancas de piedra. Mientras pasábamos por el sendero que conducía hasta la fuente yo iba acariciando cada pétalo de flor que había en cada arbusto.

-Veo que te gustan las flores-comento

-si, aunque creo que he quedado enamorada de la que tu me has dado, es la más hermosa que he visto.

-pues como dicen a una bella rosa se le debe dar algo igual de hermoso.

Sentí que me sonrojaba así que mire hacia otro lado y al momento me arrepentí, Edward estaba besando a Jessica sentados en la fuente. Me pare bruscamente y Jake al verme se asusto un poco.

-¿oye estas bien? Estas muy pálida

-si, podemos regresar a la plaza por favor-dije entrecortadamente.

-claro, ¿segura que estas bien?-me volvió a preguntar preocupado

-si no te preocupes estoy bien-mentí

Sentía que me ardían las puntas de los dedos en las manos. No quise tomarle importancia así que tome la mano de Jake, quien se sobresalto un poco pero después me dio una sonrisa tierna.

Esa sonrisa me hizo tirar del hasta quedar uno frente al otro.

-¿estas segura?- pregunto él, que ya había puesto sus manos una a cada lado de mi cara.

-si-susurre

Sentí como nuestros labios se rozaban suavemente, fue tan delicado que nada podía haber roto aquel círculo de magia que se había creado a nuestro alrededor. Pero como siempre me equivocaba.

-Miren Isa ataca de nuevo-dijo una voz femenina.

No tuve que girarme para saber de quién provenía ese comentario. No contestaría así que la voz que se oyó no fue mía.

-Dejémoslos en paz, creo que tienen asuntos pendientes.

Aunque para mi sorpresa tampoco había sido Jake. Había sido Edward, de quien menos me esperaba un comentario.

Alce la vista hacia él y vi que me dirigía una mirada de odio, sus ojos estaban encendidos en un rojo sobrenatural, un sanguinario rojo espeluznante, pero aun así su mirada me tomo prendada como lo hacía siempre que él me miraba. Vi como me sonreía tan íntimamente que por un momento no me importo que se hubieran dado cuenta Jessica y Jake.

-Pues no se preocupen ya nos íbamos-dijo Jake un poco enfadado

Yo aun no reaccionaba, así que deje que Jake me sacara de ahí hasta que llegáramos al auto. Una vez dentro el arranco el motor de la Hummer y condujo hasta mi casa.

Igual que en el trayecto de venida el no dijo ni una palabra, y ahora yo ni siquiera cantaba lo que se escuchaba en la radio, necesitaba pensar bien que es lo que había pasado, Edward se había enojado porque le había dicho que no quería salir con él, así que entonces había invitado ha Jessica y no sé cómo había el acudido al mismo lugar que yo. No le había dicho nada, ni siquiera yo sabía que terminaríamos en aquel precioso jardín en donde todo se había arruinado, tal vez si me había precipitado al haber besado a Jake ahora, la primera vez que me invitaba a salir, pero había sentido tantos celos de Jessica al verla besando a Edward que fue lo único que pude hacer, y en cierta forma yo esperaba que Edward nos viera, aunque todo me salió al revés. Jessica había hablado mal de mí y Edward seguramente debería de odiarme ahora mismo.

Llegamos a mi casa sin que me diera cuenta, estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que tan rápido había sido el trayecto.

-bien creo que aquí te bajas tu-dijo Jake un tanto frio.

-si- respondí yo- nos veremos en la escuela.

Yo baje del auto y camine hacia la puerta de la casa, él ni siquiera volteo para decirme adiós, arranco la Hummer tan rápido como yo pise el porche de la casa. Seguí con la mirada la camioneta hasta que la perdí de vista.

Di media vuelta para abrir la puerta y me quede helada, Edward estaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y un aire tan despreocupado como si hubiera estado ahí desde que yo llegue y no lo hubiera notado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pegunte con toda la calma que pude aunque la ira era palpable en mi voz.

-¿Por qué lo has besado?- me pregunto fríamente

-¡a ti que te importa eso!-conteste sin reprimir mi enojo-tú te has besado con Jessica.

El entrecerró los ojos y me miro con tal enojo que hasta retrocedí unos cuantos pasos lejos de él.

-así que de eso se ha tratado, me has visto con Jessica y tu vas y te besas con el primero que se te atraviesa.

-no es con el primero que se me atraviesa, si fuera así, me habría besado contigo.

Al mismo tiempo que las palabras salían de mi boca me arrepentí, había tocado terreno peligroso y ahora no había vuelta atrás lo dicho estaba dicho.

-así que piensas que yo soy uno más, pues mira que no soy un atravesado en tu vida, que eso te quede bien claro.

-¿y entonces que eres en mi vida?, porque lo único que haces es atravesarte en todo lugar a donde voy.-

-¿Esto de dice algo de quien quiero ser?-pregunto tomando mi cara.

Y sin más que decir, acorto la poca distancia que teníamos y me beso, enseguida que nuestros labios se tocaron hubo fuego en mi cuerpo, algo incontrolable, pero a la vez sentí que habíamos cruzado una línea que nunca debería haber sido traspasada.

Me libere de sus labios jadeando, respirando con fuerza.

-¿te ha quedado claro quien quiero ser en tu vida?, ¿o te lo demuestro nuevamente?

-he entendido bien.

-perfecto-contesto el dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su casa

Los dedos volvían a arderme pero le reste importancia debía de pensar en otra cosa para liberarme de todo este problema en el que me había metido.

**Hola chicas este ya esta saliendo un poco mas largo espero qe lo disfruten y dejen RR. Pronto subiere el otro capi y para las qe me siguen desde diario twilight se daran cuenta de qe he echo mas grandes los capis y por eso se ha reducido el numero de 9 ha 5 **


	6. Chapter 6

-¿por qué tardaste tanto esta mañana?- me pregunto Angela

-he amanecido con un dolor de cabeza horrible, así que me he tomado tiempo para ir a la farmacia por un par de aspirinas

-bueno pero ya estas mejor así que vamos que si no, nos volverán a sacar de clase, o bueno mas bien no nos dejaran entrar, a si que apúrate

-bien bien ya voy tranquila

La cabeza no había dejado de dolerme en todo el día y evite a Edward todo lo que pude, no quería hablar con él. Al que también tuve que evitar fue a Jake con él tampoco quería hablar así que me la pase con Angela o sola vagando por la escuela cuando no tenia clases.

Me senté en un pequeño jardín que casi nadie visitaba ya que no era del todo bonito pero a mí me gustaba, había algo de magia en el, algo hermoso.

-¿puedo acompañarte?- pregunto esa dulce voz que tanto me hacía perder la razón.

Pero tenía que resistirme no podía dejar que el entrara así en mi vida.

-no, Edward-le conteste

Recogí mis cosas y me levante, pero tan pronto como me había puesto en pie ya estaba en el suelo de nuevo con la espalda sobre el pasto

-bien he tratado de que esto sea fácil para los dos – dijo- pero tú no haces más que evitarme, creo que entonces no quieres que este a tu lado, así que adiós – me dijo con un susurro al oído.

El se levanto y yo por impulso lo jale, pero el termino levantándome a mi del suelo y llevando su boca hacia la mía. Tan pronto como nuestros labios se juntaron me empezaron a arder los dedos de nuevo igual que anoche.

-¿te decidiste?-pregunto el rozando mis labios

-aun no lo sé- conteste entrecortadamente

-cuando estés decidida, ¿podrías hacérmelo saber?-dijo dándome un suave beso en la mejilla-adiós, Ángel.

Se fue, dejándome ahí pasmada y confundida.

Aun no sabía qué hacer, no sabía ni por qué había intentado detenerlo, había sido solo un impulso estúpido que había decidido seguir.

No tenía ganas de volver a clases así que pedí permiso para salir antes, argumentando que no me sentía bien.

Tampoco me apetecía volver a casa, así que me decidí por pasear un rato por las calles. Al poco tiempo mis pasos me llevaron a la pequeña plaza central del pueblo y termine montada en la orilla de la fuente caminando como solía hacerlo de pequeña en mis clases de gimnasia trepada en la viga de equilibrio. Siempre había querido ser gimnasta profesional; me resbale un poco de la fuente y eso me hizo recordar cuando comprendí que nunca podría ser como las chicas de las olimpiadas; yo era miedosa y poco confiada. Fin de esa historia.

-Vaya, que equilibrio-dijo una voz que podría hacer mi mundo temblar.

Al voltear a verlo resbale de la orilla y caí dentro de la fuente, salpicándolo un poco de agua, lo que me hizo reír por la cara que puso. Comencé a lanzarle agua hasta que termino lo suficientemente mojado para mi gusto, el me ofreció su mano y yo la tome sin pensar; me saco de la fuente y comenzamos a caminar por el jardín sin percatarme de lo cercanos que estaban nuestros cuerpos.

Me seque rápido gracias al aire que comenzó a soplar mientras andábamos hacia los rosales.

-Sabes, sabía que te encontraría aquí-dijo mirándome- después de que te deje y no regresaste al salón me preocupe, así que alegue que me sentía mal y Salí a buscarte – tomo una de mis manos e hizo que me girara para verlo - perdona por lo que te he dicho hoy, siento si te he presionado, no ha sido mi intención, es solo que desde que te he visto me he sentido atraído hacia ti, me has gustado, y luego tenerte como vecina, no ayuda mucho. - termino de hablar algo nervioso.

Edward no se me parecía de los chicos que se pusieran a sudar cada vez que se le declaraban a una chica.

-¿Por qué te has fijado en mi Edward?, no soy bonita, ni inteligente, no soy como Jessica – argumente recordando todas las veces en las que me habían votado por ella.

- y es por eso Angel que me has gustado, no te pareces a ninguna de las demás, y claro que eres bonita-dijo acariciándome un mejilla- y también inteligente, es solo que tú no quieres aceptarlo, ese es el problema, pero yo-dijo acerándose peligrosamente a mi boca-puedo hacer cambiar eso, si me lo permites.

No podía hablar solo pude asentir con la cabeza y dejar que uniera su perfecta boca con la mía.

Pero que había hecho, ni siquiera lo había pensado, le había dicho que si a un hombre totalmente desconocido que se había besado con otra chica la noche anterior y luego me había besado a mi haciéndome una escena de celos.

-¡para ¡- le grite empujándolo por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa, te he lastimado?-pregunto preocupado

-no, es que no puedo, lo siento.

-¡¿Qué no puedes? pero si acabas de decirme que si y me has besado, eso no parece que no puedas. ¿Es que no te gusto?- pregunto volviéndome a besar

-sí, claro que me gustas, es solo que no te conozco y tengo miedo.

-Angel, lo que te hayan hecho en el pasado no te lo hare yo. Lo prometo.

Mire otra vez sus ojos y descubrí que decía la verdad pero había un brillo en ellos que me atemorizaba.

-Debo pensarlo-le dije

Al momento de que las palabras salieron de mi boca ese brillo desapareció, haciéndome sentir más miedo aun.

Di media vuelta y salí corriendo del jardín, si en algún momento pensé en decirle que si, ahora sí que lo pensaría bien.

Los dedos comenzaron a arderme de nuevo, los mire y no tenía nada, así que lo deje pasar.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mama no estaba, coloque el estéreo a todo volumen en mi cuarto y comencé a escuchar fix you de coldplay una y otra vez hasta que me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté me sentía como si tuviera una resaca, me ardían los ojos y me dolía la cabeza, por primera vez en la vida amaba el fin de semana, no quería hacer otra cosa más que quedarme en la cama.

El estéreo estaba apagado y la nota de mi mama diciendo que pasaría el dia de compras y luego con unas amigas en la mesita, este dia sería el mejor de todos, la casa solo para mí.

Tome un baño para poder quitarme el dolor de cabeza y comencé a relajarme, después de un rato las yemas de los dedos comenzaron a arderme y creí que había puesto el agua muy caliente; al mirar mis dedos estaban ligeramente colorados.

Al salir del cuarto de baño tome un short y una playera holgada puse la música para que se escuchara por toda la casa y me puse hacer un poco de limpieza, creí haber oído el timbre en una ocasión pero como no volvió a sonar lo deje pasar. Unos momentos después escuche que alguien se acercaba a la cocina donde estaba limpiando, creyendo que seria mi mama segui con mi tarea.

-hola-escuche esa voz y no pude evitar un temblor que recorrió mi cuerpo.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Cómo haz entrado?-pregunte con un temblor en mi voz

-he tocado el timbre y como escuche la música supuse que no me escucharías así que he encontrado una ventana abierta y me he colado- contesto con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro- deberías cerrar bien la casa no vaya ser que alguien entre y te secuestre-movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

Otro temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, no podía creer que se hubiera metido a mi casa y estuviera bromeando sobre secuestrarme. Estaba loco o me quería volver loca y no podía soportarlo era tan irresistible tenerlo tan cerca que estaba poniendo todo mi autocontrol para no brincarle encima.

-¡no puedes entrar así!

-lo sé, pero nada me lo ha impedido así que ya estoy adentro-dijo caminando hacia mi- quería hablar contigo

Se había acercado por completo a mí, yo ya no tenía escapatoria y lo peor de toda la situación es que yo no quería escapar.

-yo…se que te he dicho que te daría tiempo para que lo pensaras pero no puedo esperar quiero estar contigo Bella, no había deseado nunca a nadie como te deseo a ti, por favor Ángel déjame protegerte de todo quiero que me abras tu corazón-Edward me rogaba con la voz más sexy y a la vez tierna que había escuchado en mi vida.

No sabía cómo ni porque pero yo también lo deseaba.

-Edward…solo…solo bésame

Al principio no reacciono y tuve que ser yo la que acortara la poca distancia que existía entre nosotros.

Edward se apodero de mi cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos. No podía creer que me estuviera entregando de nuevo a mis instintos, a él precisamente, pero no podía evitarlo su cuerpo me llamaba.

Nos separamos cuando el aire hizo falta, pero no nos separamos. El tomo mi cara y deposito un casto beso en mis labios.

-gracias bella, por esta oportunidad.

-gracias a ti Edward.

-y el beso con Jessica no significo nada tu eres la única que está en mi miente desde el momento en el que pise este pueblo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Sus palabras habían derretido por completo mis barreras, estaba hecho yo estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Nos pasamos el dia limpiando la casa, preparamos comida y vimos películas. Este sábado no podía ser de lo más hermoso, por primera vez era feliz con un chico a mi lado.

Eran más de las 8 de la noche y mi mama aun no había llegado eso me preocupaba un poco pero teniendo a Edward a mi lado todo era perfecto. Comencé a sentirme con sueño y me acomode sobre el pecho de Edward, el acariciaba mi pelo como si fuera de terciopelo. Me susurraba te quiero mientras yo iba cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-espero algún dia puedas amarme como lo que soy y no por quien finjo ser bella, te quiero demasiado como para perderte, solo necesitas entenderlo y podrás ver el mundo y mi ser con diferentes ojos. Espero no tengas miedo nunca y no huyas de mi porque mi negro corazón no lo soportaría jamás. Te quiero bella, ahora eres mi vida.

No había entendido nada de lo que Edward quería decir pero tampoco tuve la suficiente fuerza para salir de mi sueño y preguntarle. Lo último que sentí fueron sus labios presionando los míos.

_-yo te quiero Edward no me dejes-le grite desesperadamente pero él no escuchaba._

_-vamos Edward, mi amor el poder nos espera-escuche esa seductora voz hablándole a Edward, pero no la reconocía nunca la había escuchado._

_-lo siento bella, nunca fuiste lo suficientemente buena para mí y nunca lo serás._

_Edward se iba con ella la abrazaba como si la amara y el la iba a… el la estaba…besando. Mi corazón no lo soporto y dejo de latir había muerto de amor._

Con un jadeo me levante de la cama, estaba sudando y eran las 5 de la mañana. Comprendí que era un sueño pero no tenía ganas de volver a dormir, no quería verlo de nuevo con esa pelirroja voluptuosa y a ella con sus garras sobre él. El era mío.

Tome una ducha rápida y baje por algo de desayunar, de regreso a mi habitación chequé el cuarto de mi madre. Había bolsas por todos lados, ella estaba en la cama se veía bastante cansada así que no la desperté.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me percate de la nota a un lado de la cama, decía mi nombre con una letra hermosa.

Tantas noches de insomnio he pasado, pensando en esa silueta que paso a mi lado, fue su belleza entre esta urbana maleza la que me hipnotizo, y esclavo de sus ojos me envolvió. La seguí de cerca pero lejos, pero al final estuvimos frente a frente y en un santiamén desapareció la gente, y en un segundo yo estaba en su mente.

Tú has inspirado mis noches, te quiero bella.

Me había quedado sin respiración, esto era lo más lindo que alguien me había escrito jamás, todos los miedos y recuerdos de esa pesadilla habían quedado olvidados.

El timbre de la casa sonó y esperando que fuera Edward baje corriendo las escaleras, me tropecé un par de veces pero logre llegar rápido.

-Edwa…oh, hola Jake. –me había olvidado de su completa existencia.

**Chicas perdón la tardanza esk la escuela me ha tenido demasiado ocupada, se ke no tengo perdón de dios y ke el capi esta algo corto pero ahora tengo un poco mas de tiempo y actualizare mas seguido espero sus reviews y nos seguimos leyendo ; D**


	8. nota

Hola chicas, les informo que actualizare ahora si los capitulos espero en esta semana subir el siguiente. Tuve algunos altos y bajos en estos años pero ya estoy mejor y me enfocare un poco en la historia asi que espero les guste y me dejen sus rw :D


	9. Chapter 8

El timbre de la casa sono y esperando que fuera Edward baje corriendo las escaleras. Me tropecé un par de veces pero logre llegar rápido.

-Edwa...oh, hola Jake.-me había olvidado de su completa existencia.

-hola Bella, perdona que venga tan temprano pero el otro dia fui muy grocero al no despedirme y dejarte rápido en tu casa

-no te preocupes Jake no tienes porque disculparte-debía dejar todo en claro-creo que deberíamos vernos mañana en la escuela, es domingo y muy temprano. Mi mama aun duerme.

-Bella lo del beso...pues yo quería decirte -estaba acercándose demasiado a mi- siempre he sentido esto por ti pero...

-hola Angel -Edward había llegado temprano- ¿Todo esta bien aquí?-pregunto mirando a Jake que me tomaba del brazo.

-Disculpa pero estoy hablando con Bella si no te importa, la conversación es pri-va-da -le contesto Jake resaltando la palabra.

-Jake...

-No te preocupes Angel -me interrumpio Edward- no venia a nada importante, regreso luego.

-No Edward! puedes quedarte, ya le había dicho yo a Jake que lo veía mañana en la escuela, ¿verdad Jake? -le pregunte esperando que comprendiera.

-Veo que las cosas están diferentes -dijo mirándonos a Edward y a mi- perdón de nuevo Bella, adiós.

Jake se subio a su camioneta en dos segundos y se fue, por su cara no le había gustado nada lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo.

Edward...el seguía esperando a que lo invitara a pasar o tan siquiera que lo mirara; me sentía mal por la situación incomoda en la que lo había puesto.

-Hola...

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de verlo a detalle cuando había llegado, estaba bastante guapo, recién bañado ya que traía aun el cabello mojado, olia riquísimo y vestia bastante casual, o mas bien sport; un pantalón deportivo, unos tenis blancos que hacían juego con su camiseta. Ah esa camiseta, debería ser pecado verse tan bien en ella, se señia a su pecho como si fuera una segunda piel, sus brazos se marcaban muchísimo, podría comérmelo en ese mismo instante, pasar mis manos por sus musculos y...

-¿Angel?- me interrumpio Edward- ¿algún problema?- dijo moviendo sus cejas hacia arriba.

-¿problema? no no, todo estas perfecto digo esta perfecto, tu te ves... bueno yo...¿quieres pasar?- era mejor que me callara ahora antes de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirme después.

-claro Angel, lo que quieras y digas se cumple- dijo dándome un beso tierno en los labios.

Los dos entramos a mi casa y fue en ese momento que recordé lo temprano que era. Mire el reloj de la mesa y marcaban las 6.20. Aun no había desayunado y tenia hambre, algo a lo que mi estomago respondio con un rugido.

-vaya parece que alguien esta hambrienta ¿quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-¡¿cocinas!? -estaba atónita jamas había conocido a un chico que le gustara la cocina.

-claro Angel, si es uno de mis muchos talentos-dijo presumiendo- porque no te vas a la sala en lo que yo te preparo algo de comer...pero podrias decirme donde encuentro todo en la cocina.

Después de enseñarle donde estaban platos, cubiertos, sartenes, comida y adheresos, me sente a observarlo un rato en la barra de la cocina. Se veía increíblemente sexy cocinando. Y con eso salía yo de la cocina, esta vez el calor que me producia estar cerca de Edward no solo se concentro en mi cuerpo, si no en la yema de mis dedos, al revisarlos tenia unas pequeñas marcas rojizas. De seguro no era nada, me tuve que haber apoyado mucho en la barra y por eso se veian asi.

Me fui a la sala a ver un poco de televisión cuando el olor a fruta con yogurt y miel, quesadillas de queso y jugo de naranja inundo mi nariz; todo olia delicioso. Edward apareció con una bandeja con el tazon de fruta, el plato de quesadillas y el jugo, en el centro había una pequeña pero bellísima rosa blanca. Todo era perfecto

-¿Alguien me podría explicar que es todo esto y quien es este? -se escucho la voz enojada desde la escalera

Maldición, la había olvidado por completo...mi madre había despertado.

Creo que esta algo corto el capi pero espero ir haciendolos un poquito mas grandes. Disfruten :3


End file.
